1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor light emitting device, and a method of fabricating the nitride semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-237455) describes an ultraviolet light emitting device. The ultraviolet light emitting device has a quantum well structure including first InAlGaN layers and second InAlGaN layers and the first InAlGaN layers and the second InAlGaN layers are arranged alternately, and InAlGaN is used to emit light of a short wavelength in the ultraviolet region. The composition of the first InAlGaN layers is different from that of the second InAlGaN layers.